


or i'm just dreaming

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cash - Freeform, M/M, magcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: But dreams are a place you can escape from reality. The problem is, Cameron doesn't want it to be over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece is a work of fiction. The events are not true. Thoughts, actions, and dialogue are not the actual opinions of the characters or what they might do, respectfully. This is also x-posted on WATTPAD. (The Wattpad version will have more chapters added -- username is "SilverStreaks")

His fingernails dig into my hips, but I don't mind. The grip is reminding me that he is still here - that he doesn't mind touching or kissing his best friend. A boy. _Me_.

Strands of his black hair fall into his eyes, and instinctively, I brush it back. He grins, his blue eyes that always make me melt inside lock to my lips. He places a hand on the back of my neck, and brings our mouths close together.

Our breathing is unsteady - I'm feeling nervous, but altogether it's an incredible, good feeling. The kind that makes you feel like flying, but could crash down at any moment from a single push.

His eyes look carefully into mine, as if asking permission.

It's silent, and the only noise I hear is my heart beating so fast. It isn't gentle, or even quick - Nash kisses out of desperation, as if we only have one moment to do this. His kiss is fierce, sending sparks down my spine and complete want.

I moan into his mouth, which I usually do because _damn_ , it feels really good. His hands travel down my sides, and he presses against me, our heat mingling into a huge inferno that is devouring us and leaving my skin tingling. I'm already flushed all over, and he prompts me to hold on to him.

"Nash - wait," I murmur. I glance behind me at the doorway, but there is no one.

"No one is here," Nash says, echoing my thoughts. He sounds completely sure of himself.

I put my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. He holds under my thighs, and I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I can smell his familiar aftershave and a mingle of mint.

" _Cameron_ ," he whispers in my ear.

I swallow hard, and he pushes me on the bed nearby. My vision is a bit frayed at the edges, because I am solely concentrating on Nash. The way he looks at me makes my heart twist. Sometimes it makes me sad, because I know the reality of this.

He trails his lips against my collarbone, nudging underneath my t-shirt. He gently brushes against my side with his own body, and I escape a whimper from my mouth. I'm afraid that if I start speaking, my voice will break.

I sometimes hate these dreams - the way he plays with my mind. Because Hamilton Nash Grier? He doesn't like me this way.


End file.
